The present disclosure relates to a communication system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for reducing the page load time in a communication system.
To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4G communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5G or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post LTE System’.
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud Radio Access Networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like.
In the 5G system, Hybrid FSK and QAM Modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
Typical mobile communication systems have been developed to provide voice services while allowing user mobility. Such mobile communication systems have gradually expanded their coverage from voice services through data services up to high-speed data services. However, as current mobile communication systems suffer resource shortages and users demand even higher-speed services, development of more advanced mobile communication systems is needed.
In recent years, wireless network technologies have been combined with IP networks and smartphones have been rapidly popularized. As such, users may use web browsers to access information such as video content on the Internet. As shown in FIG. 1, when users use web browsers running on smartphones to access webpages of various websites on the Internet, the page load time tends to be greater than or equal to one second, over 90% of the time.
The webpage load time directly affects user experience, and the short load time leads to greater user satisfaction. The page load time is one of the most important performance factors for user equipment or terminals.
Hence, it is necessary to develop a scheme that can reduce the load time of webpages in a wireless communication system.